A Big Loud Problem (Spanish)
by FaxtronOfficial
Summary: Lisa está realizando un proyecto para el Premio Nobel de la Química, único premio que le falta para completar su Palmares, pero algo pasa mal, causando un mar de líos y problemas en la Casa Loud, problemas muy difíciles dé explicar...
1. Capítulo 1

Era una fría noche en la casa Loud. Toda la familia estaba descansando, excepto un miembro de la familia.

-(sonido burbujeante) Rayos! Esto salió mal, mal, mal! Como podré ganar el Premio Nobel de la Química con este insignificante experimento!- Decía Enfadada Lisa-

-(suspiro) No creo poder realizar el suero de Adrenalina Ionizada.- Dijo ya rendida Lisa mientras derrumbó todo al piso-

-Toc, toc, toc!- Sonó la puerta de la habitación de Lisa-

-Emm, si adelante! Pasa!- Dijo Lisa mientras se secaba unas pocas lágrimas que le caían-

-Lisa? Que haces despierta a estas horas del día? Oí un ruido fuerte, que sucedió?- Dijo Lincoln algo somnoliento-

-Emm, nada, nada. Otro error de la madre ciencia!- Se reía sarcásticamente Lisa y sollozando un poco-

-Mm... Te pasa algo Lisa? Veo que...- Dijo Lincoln mientras fue rápidamente abrazado por Lisa-

-Lincoln! (Llorando) No puedo! No puedo realizar mi experimento! Yo una prodigio no puedo hacer algo para el Premio Nobel, y... y...- Dijo Lisa sollozando-

-Hey, (secándole una lágrima) no te preocupes, yo se que puedes lograrlo! Eres Lisa Loud! Una niña prodigio con millares de reconocimientos que ningún ser humano podría aspirar a tener!- Dijo animicamente Lincoln a Lisa-

-Tu crees eso de mi?- Dijo Lisa sollozando-

-Por supuesto! Tu eres la que nos ayuda a que esta familia no pierda los tornillos (risas). Sin ti Leni no podría haberse graduado de la primaria!- Dijo Lincoln-

-(risas) Imagínate a Leni ahora sin mi, todavía siguiese en Kindergarten!- Dijo Lisa algo anímica-

-Pero Lisa (hablando con seriedad), la verdad tu eres muy especial en esta familia, todos lo somos! Todos podremos fallar en algo, somos humanos! Pero sabes que nos hace humanos - Dijo Lincoln-

-Que cosa?- Dijo Lisa-

-De qué nunca nos damos por vencido por algo que amamos. Animo Lisa, yo se que puedes lograrlo- Dijo Lincoln sonriente a Lisa-

-(con lágrimas a los ojos) Gr.. gracias Lincoln, nadie me había dicho eso antes. Yo siempre pensaba en la perfección como pilar... y... y...- Dijo Lisa mientras fue interrumpido sutilmente por Lincoln-

-(silenciandola con el dedo índice en la boca) Shhhh... No pienses en eso Lisa, la perfección no puede ser alcanzada- Le dijo Lincoln a Lisa-

-Pero... Pero...- Dijo Lisa sonrojada-

-Anda Lisa, yo se que puedes.- Dijo Lincoln mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Lisa-

(Lisa se quedo petrificada y sonrojada)

-Yo amo lo que hago, y lo hago no por mi si no por... Lin... Por mi familia!- Dijo Lisa-

-Solo tengo que corregir algunas fórmulas, cambiar de sustancias y estaría listo!- Saltó Lisa emocionada y accidentalmente hizo caer un tubo de ensayo en el piso junto a todos los químicos que habia derramado-

-(saliendo humo del piso) Oh madre ciencia! Esto se ve muy mal!- Dijo desesperada Lisa-

Gracias a la caída de ese tubo de ensayo salía humo color rosado del piso con olor algo parecido a Lavanda.

-Pero... (oliendo) ... Que es este peculiar... Olor?- Dijo Lisa perdida en el olor-

-Pero que... Acabe combinando?... Oh no combiné Acetileno y Monoxido de Azufre?! Pero... (Oliendo)... Este olor no pertenece a esta combinación... Debería ser tóxico- Dijo Lisa aun pérdida en el olor-

-Uffff.. Hace calor aquí? Me siento... Rara... Algo... Extasiada?... No, no puede ser...- Dijo confundida Lisa.

-Pero que? Estoy... Hu... Húmeda? Tan joven? No... Puede... Ser...- Dijo Lisa excitada-

-No... Lisa Marie Loud! Mantente en control! No puedes..Caer..En esta..Red..-Dijo Lisa ya rindiéndose ante la tentación-

-Oh no, el humo... Se va a la ventilación... Tengo que... Evitar que se propague...- Dijo Lisa.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tuvo Lisa, pudo cerrar la ventilación para evitar que el humo se propague por la casa Loud

-(exhalando exitada) No debo..Noo!- Gritó Lisa mientras se desmayaba-


	2. Capítulo 2

Ya amanecía en la casa Loud, el sol estaba poco a poco desvelandose en el horizonte.

-(Pam! Pam! Pam!)- Sonaba la alarma exactamente a las 7 AM-

-(bostezo) Arghhh! Que pereza!- Dijo Lincoln levantándose de la cama-

-Liiincoooln! Levanta a las chicas por favor!- Le dijo Rita a Lincoln-

-Pero mamá, es el turno de Lori!- Gritó Lincoln-

-No quiero reproches! Hazlo ahora!- Dijo Rita-

-Arghhh! Lori siempre se salva de los quehaceres!- Se quejaba Lincoln-

-Pum! Pum! Pum!- Toco Lincoln la puerta de las gemelas-

-Vamos Levántese! Ya es de mañana!- Dijo Lincoln-

-No molestes! Interrumpes mi sueño de belleza!- Dijo Lola

-Arghhh! Estaba soñando que estaba en un safari!- Se quejaba Lana-

Lincoln fue a la habitación de al frente a tocar la puerta.

-Pum! Pum! Pum!- Tocó la puerta-

-Vamos Lisa, levántate!- Dijo Lincoln-

Pero no se oyó nada. Al no oír ni un susurro Lincoln fue a abrir la puerta.

-Lisa! Vamos levanta...te- Dijo algo interrumpido Lincoln-

Lincoln al entrar vio a Lisa tirada en la cama desnuda y llena de sudor.

-(sonrojado y tapado los ojos) Em Lisa? Estas bien? Levántate, ya es de día- Dijo Lincoln sonrojado-

Lisa se levantó y abrió los ojos. Al abrirlos tenia un tono rosado fuerte que se desvaneció al instante

-(sorprendido) Lisa? Que le paso a tus ojos - Dijo sorprendido Lincoln-

-(bostezo) Que pasó que?- Dijo Lisa mirando a Lincoln que estaba sonrojado-

-Te pasa algo Lincoln?- Pregunto Lisa-

-Emm... No se como decirlo... Tu...- Dijo Lincoln sin terminar la oración-

-Tu, que?- Dijo Lisa mirando de repente hacia abajo-

-Niaaaaaahhhh! Largo de aquí! Largoooo!- Gritó Lisa a Lincoln al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda-

-Ouch! Tranquila! Tranquila!- Dijo Lincoln corriendo fuera de la habitación-

-Pero, que la pasa a Lisa, que culpa tengo yo de que amanezca desnuda?!- Dijo Lincoln con un chichón en la cabeza-

Lincoln se retiró de la habitación de Lisa, adolorido, a seguir despertando a sus hermanas.

-(topandose la cabeza y cubriéndose con su sábana) Au! Que me pasó ayer?- Se preguntaba Lisa-

-Solo recuerdo que un experimento salio mal...(flashback vino) y que me sentía algo extasiada...- Dijo Lisa mientras le dio algo de escalofrío con solo recordar ese momento-

-Niños! Bajen a desayunar!- Dijo el señor Loud-

-Argh... Me duele el cuerpo, estoy cansada- Se quejaba Lisa-

Lisa salio de la habitación y fue directo hacia el baño.

-Pum! Pum! Pum!- Lisa tocó la puerta-

-Hey no hay nadie adentro? (nadie respondía) (suspiro) Bueno al parecer no hay nadie.- Dijo Lisa-

Lisa entró al baño al ver que nadie estaba adentro.

-(exhalando) Uffff me siento rara otra vez, aun sigue el efecto del vapor? (Exhalando aun más fuerte) Tranquilízate Lisa, respira... Inhala... Exhala...- Decía Lisa a punto de ceder-

-(temblando) Arghhh... No debo ceder... No debo...- Decía Lisa ya perdida-

Sus ojos de repente cambiaron de color a un Rosado Brilloso. Comenzada a respirar más fuerte y a sudar demasiado.

-(conteniéndose) Que es esta sensación tan buena... (Bajaba la mano hacia su entrepierna) Auu... Auuu... No debo... Aun soy joven.. No...- Decía Lisa-

Lisa estaba ya estaba pérdida en el extasis, pero sentía que alguien la miraba entre las cortinas.

-(temblando y sudando) Quién anda ahí?!- Decía Lisa, pero nadie respondía-

-(abriendo la cortina al instante) Lola?! Que haces aquí? Pensé que no había nadie aquí!- Dijo Lisa nerviosa al ver a Lola-

-Hey tranquila cerebrito, solo estaba duchándome (risa leve)- Dijo Lola-

-(temblando) Em...no viste nada, no?- Dijo nerviosa Lisa-

-Tranquila ojitos, es normal para nosotras hacer eso, pero no crees que eres muy joven para hacer eso? (risas)- Dijo Lola-

-(Sonrojada) De qué hablas? Yo no hacía nada de eso ! - Dijo Lisa nerviosa al escuchar ese comentario de Lola-

-(risas) Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pero dime (mirada fija) en quien pensabas cuando hacías eso?- Preguntó Lola a Lisa-

-(sonrojada) Que?! De que hablas?! Yo... No pensaba en nadie!- Dijo nerviosa Lisa-

-(risas) Acaso pensabas en Lincoln?- Dijo Lola riéndose-

-(petrificada) No se... De que hablas...- Evadía Lisa-

-(risas) Yo lo hago la mayoría de veces, tener un chico entre 10 chicas en la familia es muy tentador- Dijo Lola riéndose-

-(sonrojada) Mejor... Me voy de aquí...- Dijo Lisa mientras se retiraba del baño-

-Hey ojitos, este secreto queda entre nosotros, cuéntale algo a alguien y yo contaré tu sucio secretito (risas)- Le dijo Lola a Lisa-

Lisa salió corriendo para su habitación, aun con el efecto del vapor.

-(cerró la puerta) Uffff... Uffff... Que rayos sucedió ahí adentro?! (Suspiro) Como yo, una chica inteligente puedo caer en este tipo de cosas...- Se decía Lisa-

-Pum! Pum!- Sonó su puerta-

-Diga, quien es?- Preguntó Lisa-

-Lisa, soy yo Lincoln. Dice papá que bajes a desayunar, solo faltas tú.- Dijo Lincoln-

-Si, si, ya bajo. Deja cambiarme de ropa y bajo enseguida.- Dijo Lisa-

-(topandose la cabeza) Uffff... Creo que el efecto esta disipándose. Ya me siento un poco más cuerda- Dijo Lisa mientras salía de su habitación-

Ya abajo, toda la familia estaba en la mesa desayunando. Como siempre la mesa estaba dividida entre la de los grandes y la de los pequeños. Lisa caminaba hacia su mesa mientras veía a Lola que la seguía con una mirada sonriente. Lisa finalmente se sentó.

-(susurro a su oído derecho) No has dicho nada, verdad cerebrito?- Le dijo Lola a Lisa-

-No se de que me estas hablando- Dijo Lisa a Lola-

-(Suspiro) Lisa, noto algo diferente en tu aura desde ayer... Algo qué no puedo describir.- Dijo Lucy a Lisa-

-En mi aura? (Nerviosa) No se de que hablas, eso no existe.- Dijo Lisa algo nerviosa a Lucy-

-(Suspiro) Yo conozco tu aura, tu no eres así. Estás diferente.- Dijo Lucy-

-Oh si! Claro que esta diferente!- Dijo Lola riéndose-

-(sonrojada) No se de que hablan todos ustedes!- Dijo nerviosa Lisa-

-Saben quien estará diferente ahora? Tu rostro!- Dijo Lana mientras le lanzó comida en la cara a Lisa-

-Lana! No es el momento! Me voy de aquí- Dijo Lisa enfadada-

-Adiós deditos (risas)- Dijo Lola a Lisa mientras se retiraba de la mesa-

-(Suspiro) Si, está diferente- Dijo Lucy-

Lisa se retiró enfadada, confundida y algo desconcertada por la situación que pasa. Lisa se iba directo a su habitación.

-Hey Lisa, pasa algo? Porque te fuiste de la mesa tan rápido?- Preguntó Lincoln a Lisa antes de que suba-

-Nada, nada... Solo algunas torpezas de los Homo Infirio de mis hermanas (risa incómoda)- Dijo Lisa-

-Ah ok, y a que se refería Lola con "deditos"?- Preguntó Lincoln-

-(sonrojada) Em no se a que se referirá Lola con eso (risa incómoda) debe ser a mis experimentos fallidos! Si eso debe ser! - Dijo incomodamente Lisa-

-Bueno me tengo que ir a solucionar ese experimento si quiero ganar el Nobel, adiós!- Dijo Lisa a Lincoln y salió corriendo a su habitación-

-Adios...- Dijo Lincoln sintiendose evadido-


	3. Capítulo 3

-Rayos! Tengo que solucionar esto de inmediato. No puedo permitirme caer otra vez en ese tipo de cosas, no quiero más adelante cometer una locura- Dijo Lisa decidida a terminar esto-

-Solo tengo que contrarrestar el suero, haciendo un antídoto, pero puede ser peligroso. Puede que cometa otra vez el mismo error, y... Volver a lo mismo...- Se hablaba a si mismo Lisa-

-Lisa! No terminaste de desayunar! Vuelve aquí abajo!- Le dijo Rita desde abajo-

-Para la ciencia no hay descanso!- Gritó Lisa y se puso a trabajar-

Paso 13 horas exactamente, ya caía la tarde, y la noche poco a poco aparecía. Después de tantas fórmulas erróneas, al fin encontró la variable para realizar el antídoto. Todo estaba listo prácticamente.

-Listo, ya me salió la variable que faltaba. Creo que todo esta listo. Ya tengo todos los ingredientes. Solo tengo que agregar el Flúor y estará listo, ruego para que funcione, de lo contrario... No, no quiero ni pensarlo.- Dijo Lisa-

-(sensación de sofoco) Ufff... Otra vez?! Y justo ahora! (exhalando lento) No Lisa Loud, no te dejarás llevar por esta... Insignificante... Sensación... Tan... Placentera...-Dijo Lisa a punto de perder el control-

-(arrastrándose con poca fuerza) Solo tengo que... colocar el Flúor... No me queda mucho tiempo... (exhalando más fuerte)(mordiéndose el labio) Nyaahh...- Dijo Lisa a punto de ceder-

Sus ojos cambiaron otra vez al tono Rosa Brillante. Lisa al no poder poner el Flúor, este reaccionó de nuevo al vapor que obtuvo el día de ayer.

-No... fallé otra vez.. el vapor se va por la ventilación... No... Puedo mas...- Lisa se desmayó-

El vapor se coló en la ventilación y se propagó hacia toda la casa Loud. Por suerte toda la familia se había ido de noche de cine, solo Lisa se quedó en la casa, o puede que...

-(pasando la página) Oh Edgar... Siempre tan frío e intrigante...- Dijo Lucy mientras leía en el ático-

-(Oliendo) Vaya, que es ese extraño olor? (oliendo más fuerte) Huele a... lavanda? Que pasa ahí abajo?- Se preguntó Lucy mientras bajaba del ático a ver que sucedía-

Lucy al bajar vio humo salir del cuarto de Lisa.

-Lisa? (Suspiro) Debe estar ocupada con su ciencia... Voy a ver que sucede.- Dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Lisa-

Al entrar vio a Lisa desmayada, sudada y desnuda en el piso.

-(sonrisa) Así que si estaba diferente después de todo. Las cartas nunca mienten.- Dijo Lucy-

Al salir del cuarto de Lisa, Lucy se sintió un poco mareada.

-(topandose la cabeza) Wow, que me sucede (caminando totter). Debe ser los químicos de Lisa... Mejor me voy a la cama.- Dijo Lucy-

-(acostada) Mmmm... Que me pasa... Porque últimamente estoy pensando en Lincoln...(Suspiro)- Dijo Lucy acostada en su cama-

-(exhalando) Ayy dios... Que me pasa... No puedo dejar de pensar en Lincoln... (cara de sorprendida) Que?! Estoy ...y pensando en Linc...- Dijo Lucy Sorprendida-

-(exhalando más fuerte) Oh Linky... (tocándose) Porque... Porque... Porque tu...- Dijo Lucy-

-Nyaaaa...! Linc...! (agotada)... Ahh... Ahh... Linc...- Dijo Lucy ya quedándose dormida prácticamente desnuda en la cama-

Paso pocas horas y la familia Loud, sin Lisa y sin Lucy, regresaron a la casa. Todas discutían sobre una película romántica que vieron toda la familia. Todos subieron ya a dormir, ya era muy tarde. Leni y Lori discutían quien de los dos protagonistas era más guapo. Las gemelas se peleaban por un souvenir que dieron en el cine. Lynn estaba subiendo las escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación, pero vio la puerta cerrada.

-Pum! Pum! Pum!- Lynn toco la puerta-

-Oye princesa de la oscuridad, abre la puerta.- Dijo Lynn, pero nadie respondía-

-Bueno, voy a abrir!- Dijo Lynn-

Al abrir la puerta encontró a Lucy desnuda de pies a cabeza en la cama.

-Oh, vaya, vaya! Que tenemos aquí (risas) Esto se merece una foto (carcajada)- Decía Lynn mientras sacaba su celular-

-Chick!- Tomo la foto Lynn-

-(risas) Ya le quiero ver la cara a la princesa oscura cuando vea esta foto (risas). Hasta mañana pequeña pervertida!- Dijo sutilmente Lynn a Lucy-


	4. Capítulo 4

Era el día siguiente, amanecía con un resplandor más fuerte de lo común.

-Pam! Pam! Pam!- Sonaba la alarma-

-(bostezo) Arghhh... Otro día más en la casa Loud... Porque estoy cansado?- Se preguntaba Lincoln-

-Ah! Debió ser porque vimos esa película con la familia, la verdad me gustó (ojos acorazonados) Ojalá sea así con Ronnie Anne!- Imaginaba Lincoln-

-Lincoooln! Levanta a las chicas por favor!- Dijo el Señor Loud desde el primer piso-

-Oh vamos papá! Ayer ya fue mi turno! Ya le toca a Lori!- Protestaba Lincoln-

-Sin reproches!- Dijo el Señor Loud-

-Arghhh! (Mirada al cielo) Bueno vamos por otro día igual...- Dijo Lincoln-

Lincoln salió otra vez a despertar a sus hermanas

-Pum! Pum!- Lincoln tocó la puerta de Lisa-

-Vamos Lisa! Levántate... No entraré de todas formas!- Dijo Lincoln algo nervioso por lo que sucedió ayer, pero nadie respondía-

-Em Lisa?... No voy a abrir la puerta... Lisa?- Dijo Lincoln algo preocupado-

-(abriendo la puerta con las manos en los ojos) Lisa? Estas bien?- Preguntó Lincoln-

Lincoln abrió un poco los ojos para ver que sucedia, y vio la misma escena de ayer, Lisa estaba dormida en el suelo desnuda.

-Li...sa... Lisa! Levántate ya es de mañana!- Dijo Lincoln tapado los ojos-

-(abriendo los ojos)(pequeño bostezo) Emm... Si... Lincoln? Ya estamos de día?- Preguntó Lisa-

-(nervioso y tapado los ojos) Em, si Lisa...- Dijo Lincoln-

-Hey, porque te tapas los ojos... Espera estoy...-Dijo Lisa mirando hacia abajo-

-Nyaaaa! Que haces aquí largo!- Gritó Lisa lanzándose un zapato a Lincoln-

-No otra vez! Tranquila! (golpeado) Ouch! Otro chichón no!- Dijo Lincoln mientras se retiraba de la habitación-

-(cerrando la puerta duro) Otra vez sucedió lo mismo? Y el suero... Oh no! Nunca lo termine! El vapor debió propagarse por toda la casa!- Dijo Lisa ultra nerviosa-

-Aunque no hubo nadie en la casa anoche... Puedo estar un poco más tranquila... Si se hubiesen expuesto a ese vapor... la familia estaría en un transe horrible!- Lamentaba Lisa mientras se cambiaba de ropa-

Mientras en el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy

-(bostezo grande) Arghhh... Que lindo dormi hoy!- Dijo Lynn mientras miraba alrededor-

-Oh Lucy no ha despertado? (Risas)- Dijo Lynn mientras se escabullia afuera de la habitación-

Las chicas estaban en el corredor haciendo fila afuera del baño esperando a Lincoln.

-Chicas! Chicas! Vengan a ver esto! Se van a morir de la risa!- Dijo Lynn a las chicas-

-Esperen... Lincoln donde esta?- Preguntó Lynn-

-Esta demorandose en el baño como siempre- Dijo Lori-

-Ya vengan, vengan, antes de que Linc salga del baño!- Guiaba Lynn hacia la habitación de Lucy-

-Vaya, vaya! Que tenemos aquí (risas)- Dijo Lori al ver a Lucy desnuda en la cama-

-Vaya hermana, aun no es joven para eso- Reía Luna-

-Creo que quiere estar mejor como vino al mundo, entienden?- Bromeaba Luan-

-Arghhh- Todas se quejaban de la mala broma del Luan-

-(abriéndose entre la multitud) Que sucede?- Preguntó Lisa al ver casi toda la familia en las afueras del cuarto de Lucy-

-(boquiabierta) Pero que?!- Dijo shockeada Lisa al ver la misma escena que le pasa en las mañanas a Lisa-

-Tengo que irme de aquí!- Dijo Lisa al ver a Lucy desnuda en la cama-

-Pero que le pasa?- Dijo Lana al ver la reacción de Lisa-

-(risas) Parece que tenemos a otra "deditos"- Se burlaba Lola-

Se rieron todas. Lucy se despertó al escuchar las carcajadas de sus hermanas.

-(Levantandose)(Suspiro) Que sucede, porque todos están reunidos?- Preguntó confusa Lucy mientras despertaba-

Rieron a carcajadas todas.

-Lucy, no hace mucho frío aquí, verdad?- Preguntó sarcásticamente Lola-

-(Suspiro) Un poco porque?- Dijo Lucy mientras se daba cuenta que algo andaba mal.

De repente Lucy se dio cuenta que algo faltaba en ella, algo andaba mal. Ella deslizó su mirada hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se enrojeció al instante, mientras que todas las chicas se rieron a carcajadas.

-(abriendo la puerta) Chicas el baño esta libre, pueden entrar.- Dijo Lincoln mientras salía del baño secándose la cabeza-

-Uy! Miren quien viene para acá!- Dijo Lori-

-(sonrojada) Chicas por favor!- Dijo Lucy al oír que llamaban a Lincoln-

-Que sucede algo chicas?- Preguntó Lincoln mientras caminada hacia las afueras de la habitación de Lucy-

-Mira Linc! Te vas a reír solo con verlo!- Dijo Lola a Lincoln-

-Que suce..- La puerta cerro violentamente golpeando a Lincoln-

-Oouuuch! (Topándose la nariz que había sangrado un poco) Que clase de broma es esta?!- Reclamó Lincoln-

-Dios mio! Estas bien Lincoln!- Dijo Lori acercándose a ver la herida en la nariz-

-Si... Si... Solo fue un golpe chicas- Calmaba Lincoln a las chicas-

-Bueno hora de las banditas!- Dijo Luan-

-Yo traigo el Yeso!- Exclamó Luna-

-(haciendo señal de alto) Hey, Hey chicas! Solo fue un golpe! Suficiente una bandita!- Dijo Lincoln al ver que sus hermanas lo iban a atender-

-Arghhh, me voy al baño de nuevo!- Dijo enfadado Lincoln topandose su nariz-

-Vaya, vaya, por casi Lincoln te ve Lucy (risas). Esto literalmente nunca lo voy a olvidar.- Dijo Lori-

-(abriendo la puerta)(enfadada) Esto nunca se los perdonaré, llamare a que mis amigos del más aya cobren mi venganza- Dijo Lucy enfadada y cambiada de ropa-

-(risas) Y eso no es todo chicas! Miren lo que tomé!- Dijo Lynn mientras mostraba la foto que le había tomado ayer-

-(risas) Vaya, vaya!- Dijo Lori-

-(risas) Chicas, esto va para el álbum de fotos familiar!- Dijo Lola-

-Dame esa foto Lynn!- Reclamaba Lucy-

-No, no esto lo debe ver Linc, que mejor manera dé ver a una chica desnuda comenzando por su hermana!- Dijo Lynn mientras corría con la foto hacia el baño-

-Devuelvemela!- Gritó Lucy mientras perseguía a Lynn-

-(abriendo la puerta del baño) (Suspiro) Ahora si, nariz arreglada!- Dijo Lincoln saliendo del baño-

-Oye Linc! Mira esta foto!- Gritó Lynn mientras corría hacia el-

-Devuelvemela!- Gritó Lucy mientras se abalanzó hacia Lynn tumbandola en el piso-

Las dos pelearon en el piso, Lynn para enseñarle la foto a Lincoln, Lucy evitando que se la enseñe. Mientras estaban peleando la foto salio volando hacia los pies de Lincoln.

-(recogiendo la foto) Que tanta violencia chicas solo por una... foto...- Dijo Lincoln asombrado al ver la foto de Lucy desnuda-

-No la veas!- Gritó Lucy sonrojada-

-Muy tarde!- Rió a carcajadas Lynn-

-(sonrojado) Pe...pero..- Lincoln no perdía la mirada en esa foto-

-Devuelveme eso!- Dijo Lucy mientras le arrebato la foto a Lincoln-

-(risas) Mírale la cara a Lincoln! Es épica!- Reía sin parar Lynn-

-Te detesto!- Dijo Lucy mientras salio llorando a su cuarto-

-Lynn?! Como pudiste hacer eso?! Tomarle... Una foto así a... Lucy - Dijo sonrojado Lincoln-

-Pensé que era divertido...- Se Lamentaba Lynn-

-(Tocando la puerta) Lucy, Lucy?- Preguntaba Lincoln-

-No me molestes! Fuera!- Lloraba Lucy dentro del cuarto-

-Hey, tranquila, no vi nada. Ni se de que se trató la foto.- Simulaba Lincoln-

-No, si la viste!- Lloraba Lucy-

-Lucy, ábreme la puerta.- Dijo Lincoln-

-No, fuera!- Gritó Lucy-

-Bueno, ok. Me retiro.- Dijo Lincoln, mientras se retiraba, Lucy abrió la puerta-

-Puedo entrar?- Preguntó Lincoln, pero nadie habló-

-Bueno supongo que es un sí.- Dijo Lincoln mientras entraba al cuarto-

Lucy estaba en un rincón a oscuras llorando desconsoladamente.

-Hey, estas bien?- Preguntó Lincoln a Lucy mientras posó su mano a su hombro izquierdo-

-No, no! Me viste, me viste!- Lloraba Lucy-

-Hey, no hay de que avergonzarte. Somos hermanos después de todo, familia!- Dijo Lincoln-

-Se que Lynn no debió hacer eso, es la privacidad de cada uno, pero...- Dijo Lincoln mientras fue interrumpido por Lucy-

-(con lágrimas en los ojos) Lincoln! Me quieres como soy?- Preguntó sonrojada Lucy-

-(tragando saliva) Em... Que...?- Quedo shockeado Lincoln al oír la pregunta de Lucy-

-(sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos) Respondeme, si o no.- Dijo seriamente Lucy-

-(nervioso y sonrojado) Emm... Si... Te quiero como eres! No eres rara, eres...(cambiando de tema) Em Lucy, porque tienes los ojos color rosa?- Preguntó intrigado Lincoln-

-(exhalando fuerte) Eso no importa, solo quiero saber tu respuesta- Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a la cara de Lincoln-

-(incómodo y sonrojado) Emm... Lucy... Yo.. Creo que...- Tartamudeba Lincoln-

-(tapandole la boca con el dedo) Shh.. Lo se, se la respuesta- Dijo Sonrojada y sudada Lucy-

-(tartamudeando) Ah, si?- Dijo Lincoln mientras tenia a Lucy frente a frente-

-(exhalando) Si...- Lucy se acercó a Lincoln y le dió un beso largo en la oscuridad del cuarto-

Lincoln quedó petrificado al beso. No tenía reacción alguna, ni comentario alguno.

-Lu...Lucy...- Dijo Lincoln petrificado-

-(sonrojada y con los ojos brillando de rosa? Dime Linc...- Dijo Lucy mientras se apagaba más a Lincoln-

-Por...que...- Dijo Lincoln-

-(tapándole la boca) Tranquilo... Solo déjate llevar...- Dijo Lucy mientras le sacaba la camiseta a Lincoln-

-Lincoln! Lucy! Bajen a desayunar!- Gritó el Señor Loud-

-(quitandosela de encima) Vaya... Tenemos que desayunar!- Dijo Lincoln enrojecido-

-(exhalando) El desayuno puede esperar...- Dijo Lucy mientras agarraba del brazo a Lincoln-

-Em... Me muero de hambre!... Lo siento Lucy (sonrisa incómoda)- Dijo Lincoln mientras se retiraba del cuarto-

-(hablando en voz baja) Lincoln, tu seras mio... Oíste? Y me encargaré de que sea así...- Dijo Lucy mientras lo ve a Lincoln bajando las escaleras-


	5. Capítulo 5

Mientras en el cuarto de Lisa.

-Oh no, esto anda mal! Parece qué Lucy también fue expuesta al vapor lavanda... Y yo pensé que estaba sola en la casa.- Mencionaba Lisa-

-Tengo que encontrar el antídoto de inmediato... antes de que alcanza a contagiar a otro más de la familia.- Dijo Lisa-

Mientras abajo en el comedor

-Vaya, vaya... Aquí que tenemos a "deditos" en la mesa.- Se reía Lola.

-(Suspiro) No me importa.- Dijo Lucy mirando fijamente a Lincoln-

-(Incómodo) Em... Guerra de comida!- Dijo Lincoln para evadir la mirada de Lucy.

-Toma princesa oscura!- Gritó Lana y le lanzó pudding a la cara de Lucy, pero esta no reaccionó-

-Toma "deditos"!- Gritó Lola y le lanzó Ketchup, pero aun así no reaccionó. Sigue mirándolo a Lincoln-

-Vaya, sí que estas más rara de lo normal- Menciono Lola-

-Quizá con la foto reacciones "deditos"!- Se rió Lola mientras enseñaba la foto a todos en la mesa de los pequeños, pero aun así no quitaba la mirada a Lincoln-

-(incómodo y sonrojado) Bueno me retiro, tengo qué ir temprano a la escuela... Porque... Porque tengo un proyecto en la mañana temprano! Si eso!- Metió una excusa Lincoln-

-Bueno, me voy temprano! Adios!- Dijo Lincoln mientras se retiraba de la casa-

-Hey, no quieres que te lleve Lincoln?- Dijo Lori.

-Em, no! No! No necesito un aventón! Hay que hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando, no ? - Dijo Lincoln-

-Así se habla hijo!- Elogiaba el Señor Loud-

Lincoln salió de la casa y cogió su Walkie-Talkie.

-Nariz Sangrante, me copias?- Dijo Lincoln-

-(señal distorsionada) Dime Linc, que sucede? Te oigo algo nervioso- Dijo Clyde por la radio-

-Ocurrió lo impensable!- Exclamó Lincoln-

-Que Lori rompió con Bobby?!- Dijo emocionado Clyde-

-Que? No, no! Es algo relacionado con mis hermanas- Dijo Lincoln-

-Enserio? Que ocurrió?- Preguntó Clyde-

-Últimamente están actuando raras, bueno no son todas, dos para ser exactos, Lucy y Lisa.- Dijo Lincoln-

-No se si es cosas de chicas, no se que, pero a Lisa, cuando me toca levantarlas a todas, me la encuentro... No se como decirlo... Sin ropa. Ya van dos veces! Y con Lucy lo mismo, pero no lo vi yo, fue Lynn que le tomo una foto para molestarla y accidentalmente me lo enseño..- Platicaba Lincoln-

-Que raro... Vaya que es difícil vivir con 10 hermana y encontrarse con eso... Ni imaginarlo,- Dijo Clyde-

-Y eso no es todo, Lucy hoy lloró por que vi la foto de ella, y como buen hermano traté de consolarla, y de repente sus ojos brillaron rosa... y actuó extraña... por no decir que me... besó...- Decía Lincoln-

-Me imaginó, en la mejilla?- Dijo Clyde inocentemente-

-No... fue en la boca... fue en la boca... y no pude hacer nada al respecto, a ella la veía rara, por un momento pensé que era otra persona...- Comentaba Lincoln-

-Ojos rosa dijiste?- Cuestionó Clyde-

-Si, ojos rosa! Brillaron de repente y comenzó a actuar rara.- Dijo Lincoln-

-No crees que Lisa tenga algo que ver en este enrollo?- Sugirió Clyde-

-Clyde, Clyde, siempre la voz de la razón!- Elogiaba Lincoln-

-Lo sé, lo sé, ahora anda a solucionar eso antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- Dijo Clyde-

-Si pero después de escuela.- Dijo Lincoln-

-Pero Linc, estamos sábado.- Corrigió Clyde-

-Que? Pero pensé que... No sabes que olvídalo, ven reunámonos en el Árcade para conversar.- Propuso Lincoln-

-Claro Lincoln, iré para aya- Dijo Clyde-

Mientras en la casa Loud.

-Oigan un momento, que no estamos sábado?- Dijo el Señor Loud-

-(risas) El lo supo papá, capaz fue a visitar a Ronnie Anne.- Dijo Lori-

-Ahhh, el amor joven! Que recuerdos así fui con tu madre en la primaria (risas).- Dijo el Señor Loud-.

-(quejándose) Y aquí otra historia de como se conocieron...- Dijo Lynn-.

Mientras en la mesa de los pequeños, Lucy alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Lori sobre Ronnie Anne.

-Si quiero tener a Linc solo para mi... Tengo que hacer algo al respecto... y se justo lo que tengo que hacer (sonrisa leve).- Pensó Lucy mientras que sus ojos brillaron de rosa otra vez-

-Vaya rarita, eso es nuevo.- Dijo Lola al ver que le brillaban los ojos-

-No me importa.- Dijo Lucy y se dirigió para arriba-

-Soy yo o aquí todos actúan más raro de lo normal?- Preguntó Lola-

-Poo-Poo!- Dijo Lily-

-Concuerdo contigo Lily, poo-poo...- Dijo Lola-


	6. Capítulo 6

Lucy se dirigía directo para su cuarto, después de haber escuchado sobre la supuesta reunión entre Ronnie Anne y Lincoln. Antes de que abriese la puerta, ella decidió entrar al cuarto de Lincoln.

-(Suspiro) Ay Lincoln, a veces me pregunto porque el destino nos hizo hermanos...- Susurraba Lucy-

Ya retirándose del cuarto de Lincoln, Lucy se percata que Lincoln había dejado el celular en la cama.

-(sonrisa leve) Vaya que tenemos aquí... A mi Linky se le quedo el celular.- Dijo Lucy mientras inspeccionaba el celular-

-(varios intentos)(suspiro) Rayos, tiene contraseña... pero cual sería?- Se preguntó Lucy-

Intentó con "Ronnie", pero no funcionó. Trató con " Lincoln" pero aún no se desbloqueaba.

-(Suspiro) Que contraseña pusiese si fuese Linc...- Pensaba Lucy-

Finalmente trató con "Ace" y se desbloqueó el celular.

-(sonrisa leve) Veamos que tenemos aquí.- Dijo Lucy mientras chequeaba el celular-

Lucy chequeaba el celular de Lincoln, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la galería de fotos.

-(sonrisa)(sonrojada) Vaya Linc... Porque tienes fotos posando (risas)- Dijo Lucy al ver unas foto de Lincoln posando en el espejo-

-(deslizando más fotos)(sonrojada) Para quienes eran estas fotos Linc? (risas)- Dijo Lucy-

De repente Lucy abrió los mensajes de texto y se encontró con un mensaje reciente de Clyde que decía:

-"Hey Lincoln ya estoy en el Árcade"-

-(Suspiro) Asi que no se fue a la escuela...- Dijo Lucy-

Siguió buscando en los mensajes y se encontró con varios mensajes de Ronnie Anne. El primer mensaje era una foto que Lincoln le había enviado a Ronnie Anne, la foto era la que estaba posando en el espejo, y decía:

-"Algún día seré un modelo :'D"

Ronnie Anne le había contestado:

-":) :) Espero que si tontuelo :)"

Lucy revisaba más mensajes y la mayoría eran intercambio de fotos. Lucy al ver mensaje por mensaje, mordía fuerte de la rabia. Mientras más leía los mensaje más furiosa se ponía, hasta que llegó al último mensaje. El último mensaje decia:

-"Espero Linc que lo nuestro dure para siempre :), pero no tan patético como Bobby y Lori jajaja"- Le envío Ronnie Anne-

-"Jajaja espero no llamarte nunca mi boo-boo-sita jajaja"- Respondió Lincoln-

-(mordiendo fuerte)(lágrimas cayendo) Así que nunca se piensan separar... A no se que pase algo...(sonrisa leve)- Dijo Lucy furiosa al terminar de ver los mensajes-

-(sonrisa leve)(secándose las lágrimas) Y se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer... una dulce y dolorosa ruptura- Dijo Lucy mientras agarraba el celular de Lincoln-

Lucy fue a escribirle a Ronnie Anne haciéndose pasar por Lincoln, y escribió:

-"Hey Ronnie, que tal si nos reunimos en el Árcade?"- Escribió Lucy-

Al instante Ronnie Anne le respondió:

-"Claro Linc, a que hora nos reunimos? Tengo libre toda la mañana"

-"Ahorita mismo yo voy al Árcade :)"- Texteó Lucy-

-"Ok Linc, nos vemos allá!"- Le respondió Ronnie-

-(sonrisa leve) Esto se acaba ahora mismo, tu no vas a quitarme algo que me pertenece...- Dijo Lucy mientras le brillaron los ojos con un color rosa más fuerte-

Lucy se retiró del cuarto de Lincoln para ir directo al Árcade antes de que llegue Ronnie Anne. Bajando las escaleras...

-Oye Lori, crees que me puedas llevar al Árcade?- Preguntó Lucy-

-Y como así al Árcade? Que te reunirás con Rocky? (Ojos de corazón)- Preguntó Lori emocionada-

-(titubeando) Em... Si... Si, me reuniré con Rocky, puedes llevarme? Llegaré tarde.- Apresuraba Lucy-

-Si! Si! Con gusto te llevo, vamos ahora.- Dijo Lori mientras cogía las llaves de la Vanzilla-

Mientras en el Árcade...

-(Suspiro) La verdad Clyde no se que hacer ahora... (Bajandose del juego de realidad virtual). Ya ni tengo ganas de jugar... Que sucede si Ronnie Anne me deja si se llegase a enterar sobre lo de Lucy...- Se lamentaba Lincoln-

-Tranquilo Linc, trata de relajarte. Cuando llegues a la casa habla con Lisa al respecto.- Calmaba Clyde-

-Tienes razón, no debo preocuparme tanto. Ahorita te gano Clyde!- Exclamó Lincoln-

-No tan rápido!(risas).- Dijo Clyde-

-(cara confundida) Oye Linc, esa no es la Vanzilla?- Preguntó Clyde-

-(mirando para atrás) Uh? Que hace aquí Lori?- Dijo Lincoln-

-(cara nerviosa) Oye Linc, esa no es Lucy?- Dijo Clyde algo nervioso-

-(tragando saliva) Si... Es... Ella...- Dijo Lincoln tartamudeando-

Mientras en el Vanzilla...

-(mirando al Árcade) Oye, ese no es Lincoln? Que hace aquí?- Dijo Lori algo molesta-

-(Suspiro) Debió ya estar con Ronnie Anne (sonrisa leve)- Dijo Lucy-

-Oh, bueno Lucy me avisas a que hora quieres que te vaya a recoger, y disfruta mucho con Rocky!- Dijo Lori emocionada-

-(sonrisa incómoda) Em... Si claro...- Dijo Lucy mientras se bajaba de la Vanzilla-

Al bajarse Lucy vió a lo lejos que venía Ronnie Anne, y entró rápido al Árcade.

-(cara incómoda)(sonrojado) Em... Lucy! Como me encontraste!- Dijo sorprendido Lincoln-

-(sonrisa)(sonrojada) Dejaste tu celular tontuelo, te lo vine a dejar.- Dijo Lucy-

-(cara incómoda) Bueno Lincoln yo voy por unas sodas ya vuelvo!- Dijo Clyde-

-Bueno Linky, ten tu celular (sonrojada)- Dijo Lucy-

-(nervioso) Em... Gracias Lucy!- Dijo Lincoln incomodamente-

Lucy se percató que Ronnie Anne estaba a punto de entrar al Árcade e inició su plan.

-(lamentándose) Ay... Mi ojo! Tengo algo en el ojo!- Fingía Lucy-

-(sorprendido) Lucy! Que te sucede?- Preguntó Lincoln-

-(gimiendo de dolor) Ouch! Es mi ojo izquierdo! Ayúdame!- Dijo Lucy fingiendo a la perfección-

-(acercándose) Déjame ver Lucy... (inspeccionando) Mmmm... No te veo nada Lucy, solo... colores rosa? Pero desde cuando?!... Lucy que está pasando?- Preguntó Lincoln-

-(sonrojada) Esto...- Lucy se abalanzó hacia Lincoln y le dió un beso profundo en la boca-

Lincoln no tuvo reacción alguna. Justo detrás de ellos estaba Ronnie Anne recién entrando al Árcade.

-Hey Linc, te traje este...- Dijo Ronnie Anne petrificada al ver la confusa escena, con dos smoothies en las manos-

-(cara de sorprendido)(empujando a Lucy) Em! Ronnie! No... No es lo que parece! Lucy me estaba soplando el ojo! Si eso!- Metió una excusa rápida Lincoln-

-(risas) Oh no, no fue así. Fue un dulce y profundo beso... Dulce y profundo- Dijo Lucy irónicamente-

\- Cállate Lucy!- Dijo Lincoln-

Ronnie poco a poco se acercaba a los dos, mientras a lo lejos Clyde, escondido, veía tal escena.

-(risas) No es un sueño Ronnie, un dulce y profundo...- Fue interrumpida Lucy por una cachetada de Ronnie Anne-

Lincoln se quedo en shock al ver lo que le hizo Ronnie a Lucy

-Y tu... Eres un enfermo! Que bajo caíste, no? Tan caliente estabas que decidiste besar a tu propia hermana?- Dijo Ronnie Anne con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Refréscaste un poco, pervertido!- Dijo Ronnie Anne y le lanzó los dos smoothies en la cara a Lincoln-

-(completamente empapado) Pero... Ronnie...- Dijo Lincoln titubeando-

-(Llorando) No te quiero ver nunca más pervertido, escuchaste? JAMAS!- Dijo Ronnie Anne y se retiró del Árcade-

Todas las personas del Árcade quedaron asombrados por tal escena, quitaron la mirada da ahí, y volvieron a sus juegos. Clyde a lo lejos estaba con una cara de sorprendido al ver esa escena.

-(sonrisa leve)(topandose la mejilla) Bueno... Parace que solo somos tu y yo, verdad Linc?- Dijo Lucy-

Lincoln solo la miró por unos segundos y se retiró del Árcade. Clyde fue directo hacia Lucy.

-Lucy! Que fue todo este enrollo?!- Dijo Clyde algo impactado-

-(con los ojos brillando tenuemente)(sonriendo) Algo muy difícil de explicar...- Dijo Lucy mientras también se retiraba del Árcade-

-Pobre Lincoln, por lo que está pasando...- Dijo Clyde lamentándose-

En camino para la casa...

-(sonrisa) Un problema menos, ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar Linc... Nadie. Aunque me siento mal... Lincoln ha de estar sufriendo... Pero no hay nada que un buen cariñito lo arregle (sonrojada)- Dijo Lucy mientras caminaba en saltitos a la casa-


	7. Capítulo 7

La tarde ya se mostraba en el cielo, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y sereno, algo poco común en la casa Loud.

Lisa mientras tanto, aún buscaba el antídoto...

-(secándose el sudor de la frente) Rayos! Aun nada! Ninguna fórmula explica este extraño vapor! Todo sale erróneo!- Se quejaba Lisa-

-(revisando libros) Mmmm... Nada... Nada! No hay nada que explique acerca de esta anomalía! (Pasando de página) Pero que... que es esto?- Dijo Lisa al ver una página sobre Feromonas-

-(leyendo)... Las Feromonas son aquellas que causan atracción entre géneros opuestos... Las Feromonas en exceso pueden causar atracción fuerte y pérdida del sentido común?... Pero esto no es posible...(topandose la cabeza) Por eso sucede esta rara reacción?- Pensaba Lisa-

-(leyendo)... Las Feromonas pueden ser negativas u opuestas, causando un rechazo hacia el género opuesto... (Cerrando el libro) Esperen...Ese es el antídoto! Ya tengo solución al problema! Pero... Donde conseguiré Feromonas...- Dijo Lisa-

-(leyendo)... La forma más común de conseguir Feromonas es en el sudor...(pensando) Sudor... Donde conseguiré sudor femenino... esperen, Lynn!- Exclamó Lisa mientras salía del cuarto corriendo-

-(abriendo la puerta fuertemente) Lynn! Necesito tus prendas sucias ahora!- Gritó Lucy-

-Eh? Que dices?- Dijo Lynn algo confundida mientras jugaba baloncesto en su cama-

-Solo dime donde están! Es de vida o muerte!- Apresuraba Lisa-

-Están detrás de la puerta, que vas a lavarlas?- Reía Lynn-

-(tapándose la nariz) Uffff... Pero que clase de olor es este?!- Dijo Lisa asqueada por el olor-

-Lávalo bien, eh! El sudor no se quita así de facil!- Reía Lynn mientras Lisa se retiraba del cuarto-

-(tirando la ropa al piso) Listo! Hora de hacer el antídoto, solo no tengo que pensar en nada... relacionado... a... Linc...- Pensaba Lisa-

-(dándose cachetadas) No! no! Concéntrate! Estás a un solo paso de conseguirlo, no vas a estropearlo Lisa Marie Loud!- Se esforzaba Lisa para no caer en la tentación-

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa, Lincoln, empapado, venía caminando algo frío. Al llegar estaba Luna tocando la guitarra en el balcón.

-Hey hermano, porque esa cara?- Preguntaba Luna, pero Lincoln no le respondió-

-Hermano?- Preguntó de nuevo Luna, pero Lincoln la ignoró-

Lincoln entró a la casa, cabizbajo, frío y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Hey atrápala!- Dijo Lynn lanzándole una pelota a Lincoln, pero esta le golpeó en la cabeza-

-Oye... Estás bien?- Preguntó Lynn algo preocupada, pero Lincoln la ignoró y siguió subiendo las escaleras-

Mientras arriba, Luan estaba esperando a que alguien suba para dejar caer un balde de agua.

-Sorpresa!- Dijo Luan al hacer caer el balde de agua sobre Lincoln, pero este aún no reaccionaba-

-Linc?- Dijo Luan algo confundida al ver la actitud de Lincoln-

Lincoln ignoró todo a su paso y se dirigió para su cuarto. Mientras tanto todas se preguntaron que le sucedia a Lincoln.

-Oye Lynn, sabes que le sucede a Lincoln? No se río de mi broma.- Preguntaba Luan-

-(cara confusa) La verdad no lo se, tampoco reaccionó a la pelota que le lanzé- Dijo Lynn-

-QUEEEEEEEEE! LINCOLN! QUE HICISTE!- Gritaba Lori llorando desde su cuarto-

Todas las chicas subieron rápido a ver que pasaba arriba.

-Hey hermana, que sucede?- Preguntó Luna-

Lisa se asomó para ver que sucedía.

-(Llorando) Lincoln! Rompió con Ronnie Anne! El... la dejó!- Sollozaba Lori-

-QUE?!- Dijeron todas al oír lo que dijo Lori-

-Lincoln, terminó con Ronnie?! Pero como sucedió?- Preguntó intrigada Luna-

-(Llorando) No lo se! Bobby me dijo que Ronnie estaba devastada por algo que sucedió en el Árcade, pero ella no quiere contar lo que paso!- Dijo Lori-

-(Tocando fuerte la puerta) LINCOOLN! ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO!- Gritaba Lori Llorando-

-(cerrando despacio la puerta) Oh madre ciencia... Que habrá pasado... Espero no tener nada que ver en ello...- Se lamentaba Lisa-

-(Llorando y cayendose al piso) LINCOOLN! ABRE LA PUERTA... abre la puerta...- Lloraba Lori, pero no pasaba nada-

-Oye tranquila Lori, ahora Lincoln debe estar devastado por la ruptura... Eso debe ser fuerte para el.- Dijo Lynn-

-(limpiándose las lágrimas) Bobby está resentido conmigo...- Dijo Lori-

-Tranquila Lori, deja que se calme Lincoln hoy, y mañana le preguntas que pasó.- Dijo Luna-

Mientras todas estaban reunidas en las afueras de la habitación de Lincoln, Lucy hizo presencia.

-(Suspiro) Que sucede aqui?- Preguntó Lucy al ver la multitud-

-Oh Lucy... Pasó lo impensable... Linc rompió con Ronnie Anne- Dijo Lynn-

-(sonrisa leve) Oh, no me digas. Pobre Linc, debe estar sufriendo ahora...- Dijo Lucy irónicamente-

-(mirando hacia el fondo) Lucy?... LUCY! Tu estuviste en el Árcade! Dime que sucedió!- Dijo Lori corriendo directo hacia Lucy-

-(Todas mirándola fijamente) Emm... Yo... (nerviosa) no sé... Yo estuve con Rocky, solo me enteré que hubo una pelea... Pero no sé más- Dijo Lucy algo nerviosa-

-Solo Dime!- Dijo Lori llorando mientras agarraba a Lucy de los hombros fuertemente-

-Hey! Hey! Tranquila, déjala a Lucy! Ella no tiene la culpa!- Dijo Luna mientras separaba a Lori de Lucy-

-(Llorando) Ustedes... USTEDES!- Dijo Lori y salió corriendo hacía su cuarto-

Lori cerró fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto mientras que todas quedaron consternadas y sorprendidas por toda la escena vista.

-Wow... Pero que habrá sucedido? Ustedes creen que fue una pelea que tuvo Lincoln con Ronnie Anne?- Preguntaba Lynn-

-Uyy Lynn, esto no fue pelea de novios, para mí fue algo peor... No quiero ni pensarlo- Dijo Lola-

-No creo que... Será cierto?- Dudaba Lana-

-Infidelidad?- Adivinaba Lynn-

-Que?!...No creo eso de Lincoln... Él, hacer ese tipo de cosas... Nah!- Dijo Luna-

-Aún así, sea lo que haya pasado él esta sufriendo, siento pena por él.- Se lamentaba Luan-

-Chicaas! Hora de cenar!- Llamaba desde abajo el señor Loud-

-Ya bajamos!- Gritaba Lynn-

-Creen que deberíamos llamarlo a Lincoln?- Preguntó Lana-

-Déjalo, no creo que quiera cenar.- Dijo Luna-

Mientras todos bajaron Lucy fue la única que se quedo arriba.

-(mirando hacia arriba) Hey Luz! No vas abajo a cenar?- Preguntó Lynn-

-(sonrisa leve) No voy a cenar... Tengo cosas importantes que hacer- Dijo Lucy mientras le brillaron los ojos de rosa-

-(cara asustada) Wow eso es nuevo Luz... Ok yo... Me retiro no más (risa incómoda)- Dijo Lynn algo asustada-

Lucy se subió a las rendijas de ventilación y se encaminó directo hacia la habitación de Lincoln.

-(Suspiro)(susurrando) Ay my Linc... Lo siento mucho... (sollozando)... Yo no quise hacerte daño... Solo quería estar a tu lado y... tenía que hacer lo imposible... porque... porque... creo que te amo...- Dijo Lucy sentada de rodillas en el ducto de ventilación-


	8. Capítulo 8

Mientras tanto abajo en el comedor, se notaba la ausencia de personas en ambas mesas, algo poco común en la casa Loud.

-(comiendo) Hey, soy yo o aquí veo poca gente comiendo.- Preguntó el señor Loud-

-(suspiro) Si faltan Linc y Lori.- Dijo Lynn sin apetito-

-(comiendo) Y porque ellos no bajaron?- Preguntó Rita algo confusa-

-(revolviendo la comida) Tuvieron un problema sentimental, Lincoln rom...- Dijo Leni a medias-

-(susurrando) Shh! Leni!- Dijeron todas en voz baja-

-(dejando de comer) Que problema? Puedes contarnos- Dijo el Señor Loud-

-(sonrisa incómoda) Es algo difícil de explicar... No lo entenderían- Dijo Lynn para evadir la conversación-

-(Gritando) Lincoln y Ronnie Anne rompieeeeron!- Dijo Lana desde la otra mesa-

-(golpeándola en la cabeza) Arghhh Lana! Se supone que eso quedaba entre nosotras!- Dijo Lola mientras reprendía a Lana-

-(sobándose la cabeza) Ayy... Pos hay que ser honestos con nuestros padres, no?- Dijo Lana-

-(riendo) A tan temprana edad ya es todo un Don Juan? Igual que a su...- No terminó la frase el señor Loud al ver que Rita estaba alado observándolo-

-(enfurecida) Igual a quien?- Miraba fijamente Rita-

-(cara incómoda) Emm... A un amigo lejano! A... a... Richard! Recuerdas? El era todo un rompecorazones! (Risa incómoda)- Metió excusa el Señor Loud-

-(risa incómoda) Em... Ya me retiro!- Dijo Lynn retirándose de la mesa-

-(sonrisa incómoda) Igual Yo! Yo tengo que... Arreglar mi habitación!- Dijo Luan-

-(enfadada) Cuéntame, quien es ese Don Juan!- Dijo Rita enfadada-

-(sudando) Eso fue en el pasado amor! (Risa incómoda) Ya dejé todo eso atrás, te lo juro!- Dijo el Señor Loud algo nervioso-

-(parándose de la mesa)(susurrando) Buena suerte papa!- Dijo Luna mientras se retiraba de la mesa-

-Adiós Papá!- Dijo Leni también retirándose de la mesa-

-(cara incómoda) Em... Chicas?... Chicaas? No me dejen solo...- Dijo el Señor Loud Lamentándose-

-(enfadada) Oh no! Tienes toda la noche para explicarme eso!- Dijo Rita-

Todas habian subido aprovechando la pequeña discusión de sus padres, para evitar hablar sobre el tema de la ruptura. La noche caía poco a poco. Lori, al igual que Lincoln, no salían de sus cuartos, ambos tocados por la ruptura. Todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones a punto de dormirse, a excepción de una persona...

-(rascándose el ojo)(bostezo) Arghhh, ya estoy a un solo paso del antídoto... Solo un ingrediente más y estará listo (bostezando)- Dijo Lisa a punto de dormirse-

-(dándose cachetadas) No! Trata de... Quedarte despierta... Lisa... Marie... Lou...- Se tumbó Lisa en la mesa-

-(murmurando) Aún queda tiempo... Mañana... Estará... Listo - Dijo Lisa durmiéndose-

-Chicos! Apaguen las luces! Hora de dormir!- Dijo el Señor Loud desde abajo-

-Oh no! Tu dormirás en la sala Don Juan!- Dijo Rita-

-Pero amor?!- Dijo el Señor Loud-

-Nada de peros! Te me vas!- Dijo Rita enfadada-

-(tirándose a la cama)(riéndose) Hey Luz! Otra vez nuestros padres están discutiendo- Reía Lynn, pero Lucy no estaba en la cama-

-Luz? (Mirando debajo de la cama) Luuuuuz! (Suspiro) Ayy...Debe estar en sus extraños rituales...- Dijo Lynn mientras se acostaba en la cama-

Todas las luces ya estaban apagadas. No se oía ningún ruido por la casa, ningún suspiro. La noche estaba fría y serena.

-(sonrisa leve) Al parecer ya todos duermen...- Dijo Lucy mientras abría la rendija de ventilación-

-(sonrojada)(mirando hacia abajo) Ay Linc... Después de todo lo que has pasado, pudiste dormir...- Murmuraba Lucy mientras bajaba Lucy directo hacia Lincoln-

-(sobándole la cabeza)(susurrando) Pero todo lo hice con un propósito... No fue en vano- Dijo Lucy mientras sobába la cabeza de Lincoln-

Lincoln de repente siente que alguien estaba alado de él y se despierta.

-(sobándose los ojos) Emm... Quién es?- Dijo Lincoln algo dormido-

-(Sin aire por el susto) Linc!- Dijo Lucy asustada al ver a Lincoln despierto-

-Lu... Lucy? Que haces aquí en mi cuarto?- Dijo Lincoln ya despierto-

-(sonrojada y asustada) Yo... Yo vine a verte como estabas - Dijo Lucy cruzando los pies-

-(enfadado por lo sucedido) Estoy bien, ahora retírate por favor, quiero dormir en paz- Dijo Lincoln acordándose de lo que sucedió en la tarde-

-(acercándose y cogiendolo de la mano) Solo dime, estás bien... Solo quería decirte perdón por lo que pasó... Yo... yo...- Dijo Lucy tartamudeando-

-(soltándola de las manos) No Lucy, no estoy bien, ahora retírate por favor- Dijo Lincoln enfadado-

-(sonrojada) Pero solo... solo...- Dijo entremedias Lucy-

-(agarrándola de los hombros) Te dije que te retires!- Dijo Lincoln empujándola hacia la pared-

-(Llorando)(mirándola) Solo... solo retírate... puedes hacerme ese favor? Ya tuve mucho por hoy... y no quiero cometer una locura- Dijo Lincoln suplicando-

De repente a Lucy le caían lágrimas, una por una caían al piso.

-(cogiendola de los hombros)(mirándola de frente) Lucy... Lucy? Estás bien... Discúlpame...- Dijo Lincoln mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Lucy-

Lucy no decía nada, seguía llorando.

-(mirándola de frente) Lucy... Perdóname... No quise herirte... Solo... Solo que... Aun estoy tocado por... Ronnie...- Dijo Lincoln con lágrimas en los ojos-

-(a punto de llorar) Pero... Porque lo hiciste?- Dijo Lincoln-

-(sonrojada y llorando) Lo hice... Lo hice porque te amo!- Confesó Lucy-

Lincoln se quedó en silencio al escuchar la confesión de Lucy.

-(Llorando) Cada vez que te veo... Siento algo en mi... Algo que nunca he sentido!- Dijo Lucy Llorando-

-(limpiándose las lágrimas) Pero Lucy... No podemos... Somos...- Dijo Lincoln entremedias-

-(sollozando) Hermanos... Eso quieres decir, no?- Adelantaba Lucy-

-(suspiro) S.. si... - Dijo Lincoln-

-(mordiendo fuerte) (Llorando) Eso pensaba... no soy nada para ti...- Dijo Lucy mientras salía corriendo del cuarto-

-(cogiendola de la mano)(mirándola fijamente) No digas eso... Tu si me importas... Y demasiado...- Dijo Lincoln mientras tenia a Lucy frente a frente-

-(cogiendolo de las mejillas) Entonces...- Dijo Lucy con los ojos llorosos-

-Lucy... No... No podemos, solo...- Dijo Lincoln entrecortado-

-(sonrojada) Según quién...- Lucy se abalanzó hacia Lincoln y le dió un profundo beso-


	9. Capítulo 9

Lincoln no la detuvo, siguieron besándose profundamente. Lincoln se dejó llevar, puso sus manos en las caderas de Lucy y se apegaron en la pared. Lucy fué a sacarle la camisa a Lincoln, pero el la detuvo.

-(sonrojado)(latidos fuertes) Lucy, no podemos... somos...- Dijo Lincoln mientras Lucy le tapó la boca con el dedo-

-(sonrojada) Para el amor, no hay barreras...- Dijo Lucy sutílmente mientras abalanzó a Lincoln a la cama-

-(latidos fuertes) Lu... Lucy...- Dijo Lincoln tartamudeando-

Lucy se acercó a Lincoln y le sacó la camisa. Ella se paró y se sacó el vestido, quedándose solo en panties.

-(latidos fuertes) Lucy yo... yo...- Dijo Lincoln acostado en la cama-

-(sonrojada) Lo sé...- Lucy se acercó y lo beso profundamente-

Lincoln bajó las manos despacio hacia los panties de Lucy y poco a poco fue bajándole. Lucy, arriba de él, bajaba las pijamas de Lincoln. Ambos quedaron desnudos, Lucy acostada encima del pecho de Lincoln, y él acostado en la cama.

-(latidos fuertes)(respirando profundamente) Lu... Lucy...- Dijo algo rendido Lincoln mientras veía alado un retrato de Ronnie Anne-

-(sonrojada)(respirando profundamente) Shhh...- Silenciaba Lucy mientras le brillaron los ojos de un rosa fuerte-

-No pienses más en ella... Ella no te merece...- Dijo Lucy mientras se paró al frente de Lincoln-

-Lu... Lucy... Yo... yo te amo... quiero que seas mía- Dijo Lincoln mientras veía a Lucy completamente desnuda-

-(sonrojada) Es mi primera vez... Trátame con cariño...- Dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba poco a poco hacia la entrepierna de Lincoln-

-(latidos fuertes) Lo... Lo prometo...- Dijo Lincoln-

Lincoln vio a su lado derecho el retrato de Ronnie Anne y lo puso boca abajo.

-(latidos fuertes)(respirando profundamente) Éstas lista...?- Preguntó Lincoln sutilmente-

-(sonrojada) S... Si...- Dijo Lucy mordiéndose el labio-

Lucy se sentó poco a poco, hacia el esfuerzo para sentarse.

-(sonrojada)(llorando) Li... Lincoln... te amo!- Dijo Lucy ya completamente sentada-

Mientras en la casa de Ronnie Anne, ella se levantó de repente por una pesadilla...

-(Llorando) Linc! Linc!- Gritó Ronnie Anne-

-(abriendo la puerta) Ronnie! Que pasó! Estas bien?!- Entró Bobby al escuchar los gritos-

-(Llorando) Bobby! Bobby!- Sollozaba Ronnie Anne-

-(abrazándola) Tranquila, tranquila ya pasó, respira...- Dijo Bobby abrazando a Ronnie Anne-

-(Llorando profundamente) Lincoln... Lincoln! Porque!- Lloraba desconsoladamente Ronnie Anne mientras se acostaba en la cama-

-(con lágrimas en los ojos) Te iré a ver una taza de té... Ya vuelo...- Dijo Bobby-

Ronnie Anne cogió una foto que se habían tomado juntos en la feria por su primer aniversario de novios.

-(Llorando) Linc... Porque tuvo que pasar esto... Pensé... Pensé que sería para siempre...- Dijo Ronnie Anne-

Ella dejó la foto un a un lado y cogió su celular.

-(leyendo los mensajes de texto)(sonriendo) Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que querías ser modelo- Dijo Ronnie Anne secándose las lágrimas-

-(sollozando) También, cuando todas las noches hablábamos sobre que queríamos ser de grandes...- Decía Ronnie a punto de llorar-

Deslizó mensajes por mensajes hasta encontrar uno que le tocó fondo.

-(Sollozando)(leyendo)...Ronnie tu y yo nunca nos separaremos... (Llorando profundamente)... Tu seras mi boo-boosita... No!- Gritó Ronnie Anne y lanzó el celular a la pared-

-(Llorando)(agarrando la almohada) Linc, porque... Porque pasó esto! Porque!- Lloraba Ronnie Anne-

-(entrado a la habitación) Aquí esta tu té Ronn...- Dijo Bobby a cortas al ver a Ronnie Anne llorando profundamente-

Bobby le cerró la puerta lentamente para que descansara.

-(Llorando) Linc... Linc...- Decía Ronnie Anne hasta quedarse dormida-

Mientras tanto en la casa Loud...

-(cansada)(sonrojada) Linc... Linc... (Suspirando) quiero que seas mio para siempre!- Dijo Lucy cansada-

-(a punto de terminar) Lucy... Yo te amo! Nunca te dejaré!- Dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba a Lucy y a punto de terminar-

-(gimiendo)(sonrojada) Juntos Linc... Juntos estaremos por siempre!- Decía Lucy ya agotada-

-(terminando) Lucy!- Exclamaba Lincoln-

-(gimiendo) Linc!- Gritaba Lucy abrazando fuertemente a Lincoln-

-(agotada)(levantándose) Ahh.. Linc... Yo... Te amo... Te amo!- Dijo Lucy acostándose alado de Lincoln abrazándolo-

-(agotado)(abrazándola) Lucy... nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado...- Dijo Lincoln abrazando a Lucy-

-(acurrucándose)(cansada) Yo también... Nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado... nunca.- Dijo Lucy mientras se arropaba junto a el-

-Hasta mañana Linc...- Dijo Lucy mirandolo a los ojos-

-Hasta mañana Lucy... Duerme bien...- Dijo Lincoln abrazando a Lucy-

Mientras en el cuarto de Lisa, ella se levantó de repente de su profundo sueño.

-(despertándose) Que? Que!... Arghhh me quede dormida... Que hora es?- Dijo Lisa mientras veía la hora-

-(mirando el reloj) Que?! Son las 3 a.m?! Rayos! Tengo que terminar el antídoto en cuanto antes!- Dijo Lisa apurada-

-(agitada) Tengo que poner la solución salina acá... El sudor de Lynn... Solución acuosa... Y listo! Eureka!- Dijo emocionada Lisa al terminar el antídoto-

-(cara asustada) Uffff.. No hay tiempo para pruebas, es ahora o nunca... Tengo que probar el antídoto en mí- Dijo Lisa algo nerviosa-

-(respirando profundamente) 1... 2... 3... Aquí vamos!- Se inyectó el antídoto al vuelo-

-(cerrando los ojos fuertemente) Auuuu... (respirando fuertemente) Ya... Ya hizo efecto?- Pensaba Lisa-

-(Topándose la cien) A ver... Piensa en Lincoln... Piensa cosas sobre el...- Pensaba Lisa, pero no sucedia nada-

-(sonrisa grande) Lo... logre? (Gritando) Lo logré! Lo logré! Ohhhh Lisa Marie Loud, eres una genio!- Celebraba Lisa por el logro-

-Bueno Lisa... Ya que lograste el antídoto tienes que dárselo a Lucy... Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Dijo Lisa mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Lucy con una jeringa-

-(mirando a ambos lados) Em... Lucy? Rayos solo esta Lynn aquí. Donde estará esa escurridiza Homo Sapiens...- Dijo Lisa mientras veía puerta a puerta-

-(mirando la puerta de Lincoln) Mmmm... No... Es muy improbable que este ahí...- Pensó Lisa-

Lisa busco por toda la casa, en silencio, pero no encontraba a Lucy. Buscó en el ático, en el sótano, pero sin resultados. Despues de no encontrar nada decidió ir al cuarto de Lincoln.

-(Suspirando) Ayy madre ciencia solo espero que no haya llegado...- Dijo Lisa mientras abría la puerta despacio-

-(cara en shock) Ta... Ta... Tarde...- Dijo Lisa paralizada al ver a Lincoln y Lucy durmiendo juntos-

Lisa soltó el suero y este cayó en pedazos al suelo.

-(cara aterrada) No... No... Pero... Que acabé de hacer?... No puede... Ser... Todo fue mi culpa! La ruptura... Las peleas... Todo fue... Culpa mía...- Dijo Lisa aterrada y caída de rodillas-

-(cogiendo el vidrio del piso)(haciendo puños) Todo... Todo por mi error! Y ahora que voy hacer... Que voy hacer!- Dijo tirada en el piso y ensangrentada las manos-


	10. Capítulo 10

La mañana poco a poco hacia su presencia. Los rayos del sol resplandecían fuertemente y poco a poco el umbral de la noche iba desapareciendo.

-(abriendo los ojos lentamente) Arghhh (bostezando) Ñaam.. Linc... Linc... despierta... despierta mi dormilón- Dijo Lucy recién levantada-

-(abriendo los ojos)(bostezando)... Lu... Lucy...- Dijo Lincoln recién levantándose-

-(sonrojada) Ya es de día!- Dijo Lucy cubriéndose con la sábana -

-(sonriendo) Aún están las chicas están durmiendo... Me voy al baño antes de que despierten, pero antes...- Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a Lincoln-

-(sonrojado)(tragando saliva) Antes... Que..?- Dijo Lincoln quedándose sin oxígeno-

De repente sonó la alarma de las 7 a.m de Lori y se oían los bostezos quejumbrosos de todos.

-(sonrojada) Ya queda para después...- Reía Lucy mientras se acercó a besarlo en la boca-

-(Sin aliento) A... Adiós Lu...Lucy...- Dijo Lincoln mientras Lucy se iba directo al baño-

-(recostándose)(suspiro profundo) Ayy Lucy...- Decía Lincoln arropado en la cama-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lisa...

-(bostezo)(cara agotada) Arghhh...Pero que sucedió... Oh Dios mio! Lincoln!- Recordó de repente Lisa-

-(adolorida) Ouuu... Que es este dolor... Que les pasó a mis manos... Auu...- Decía Lisa mientras se veía las heridas-

-(adolorida) Au... No tengo tiempo para esto... Debo ver a Lincoln, de inmediato!- Dijo Lisa mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia cuarto de Lincoln-

-(abriendo la puerta de golpe) Lincoln! Donde esta Lucy!- Gritó Lisa eufórica -

-(cubriéndose) Liiiisa! Me estoy cambiando de ropa!- Gritó Lincoln cubriéndose con la sábana-

-(sonrojada)(tapándose los ojos) Oh... disculpa! Disculpa...No... No sabía.. Mi error! Mi error... Yo me retiro! No vi nada!... No vi nada!- Dijo Lisa mientras cerraba la puerta despacio-

-(quejándose) Que no se puede pedir un poco de privacidad en esta casa!- Se quejaba Lincoln dentro de su habitación-

-(a lo lejos)(risas) Somos 11 que esperabas!- Dijo Lynn desde su habitación-

-(agitada) Oh no y ahora... Todo parece encajar de que Lucy y Lincoln acabaron de... copular... rayos! Todo por mi culpa...- Dijo Lisa preocupada-

-(Suspiro profundo) Tengo... Tengo que explicarle a Lincoln... tengo que ser fuerte y decirle sobre el estado de Lucy... solo no sé como decírselo... Puede que el... esté enamorado...- Hablaba Lisa mientras escuchaba discretamente Lynn-

-(cara confundida) Oye... De que estás hablando?- Preguntó curiosa Lynn-

-(nerviosa) Arghhh! Ly... Lynn, ehmm nada! Nada! Estaba pensando en... lo verídico de... ya sabes... ehmm...- Se quedaba sin palabras Lisa-

-(adivinando) Ahh, sobre los rituales de Lucy- Se adelantó Lynn-

-(cara incómoda) Ehmm si! Si eso, ya sabes como la ciencia esta en todo!- Reía incomodamente Lisa-

-(mirada fija) Y... también escuché algo sobre "enamorado"- Sospechaba Lynn-

-(cara aterrada) Ehmm... enamorado?... Escuchaste mal... yo... yo...- Tartamudeba Lisa-

-(emocionada) Ahhh! Ya sé! Estás enamorada de alguien y quieres realizar uno de los rituales de Lucy!- Gritaba Lynn-

-(cara confundida)(pensando) Que acabó de decir?... No me queda otra, tengo que seguirle el juego- Pensaba Lisa-

-(Gritando) Lisa está enamorada! Lisa está enamorada!- Pronunciaba alto Lynn-

-(saliendo del cuarto) Quien esta enamorada?- Preguntó Luan recién levantada-

-(rascándose el ojo) Enamorada? Quien?- Preguntaba Lola-

-(sonrisa eufórica) Lisa! Lisa está enamorada!- Gritó emocionada Lynn-

-(suspiro profundo) Si... estoy, como dicen ustedes, "enamorada"- Dijo Lisa-

-Awww! Ternurita! Y quien es el galán afortunado?- Preguntó Leni-

-Quieeeen?- Preguntaron en coro todas-

-(cara incómoda)(sudando) Emm... Yo...- Tartamudeba Lisa-

-(sonrisa grande) No será Kevin Brooks?- Insistía Lynn-

-(Suspiro de amor) El es el más encantador de la primaria... El es... El es...- Decía Lana-

-(ojos acorazonados) Perfecto...- Suspiraba Lola-

-(cara incómoda) Emm... Si! Si! Ese tal Kevin... Como lo amo! Ahora si me permiten tengo que...- Apresuraba Lisa-

-(sonriendo) Oh no! Tu no te vas a ningún lado!- Interrumpía Lola-

-(emocionada) Aquí te ayudaremos a conquistarlo! Así como lo hicimos con Linky y Lucy!- Dijo Leni-

-(cara preocupada) Lincoln y Lucy... O no tengo que...- Dijo Lisa preocupada-

-(emocionada) Oh no tranquila! Nuestros métodos nunca fallan! Verdad Leni?- Dijo Lola-

-(sonriendo) Oh si, somos profesionales en lo que se trata de citas! Siiii!- Dijo Leni-

-Chicaaas! A desayunaaaar!- Dijo el Señor Loud desde abajo-

-(cara nerviosa) Bueno! Hay que desayunar! Yo me retiro!- Dijo Lisa corriendo-

-(agarrándola) Oh no, tu no te vas hasta que tu y Kevin tengan una cita!- Dijo Lynn-

-Chicas, al cuarto para un cambio de look!- Gritaba Lola-

-(haciendo fuerza) No! Suéltenme! Tengo que...- Decia Lisa tratando de escapar-

-Tranquila, estás con profesionales- Decía Leni mientras cerraba la puerta-

-Nooooooo! Sáquenme de aqui!- Pedía ayuda Lisa mientras cerraban la puerta-

-(abriendo la puerta)(cara confundida) Y ahora que se traen ellas?- Dijo Lincoln yendo para el baño-

-(tocando la puerta) Lucy... Lucy, puedo pasar?- Preguntaba Lincoln-

-(sonrojada) S... Si... Pasa- Dijo Lucy con una pequeña risa sutil-

-(tapándose los ojos)(latidos fuertes) Yo... Solo vine a lavarme los dientes...- Decía Lincoln-

-(abriendo la cortina)(abrazándolo por detrás) Tranquilo Linc... Que tal si nos bañamos juntos...- Le susurró Lucy en el oído-

-(latidos fuertes) S... Si... Como los viejos tiempos...- Decía Lincoln casi sin aliento-

-(besándolo en el cuello) Vamos...- Dijo Lucy abrazándolo por detrás-

-Pum! Pum! Pum!- Tocaban fuerte la puerta-

-(Gritando) Cuanto tiempo te vas a demorar! Sea quien sea que esté adento!- Apresuraba Lynn-

-(Sin aliento)(susurrando) Ahora... Que hacemos? Que si nos ven a los dos aqui adentro...- Dijo nervioso Lincoln-

-(tapándole la boca) Dile que estas aquí, yo estaré en la bañera...- Reía sutilmente Lucy-

-(tragando saliva) Emm... Si ya salgo! Un hombre también tiene el derecho al baño!- Respondió Lincoln-

-(quejándose) Solo apúrate! Que quiero ir al baño ya! El número uno llama!- Dijo Lynn-

-(abriendo la puerta) Listo, puedes...- Decía Lincoln-

-(corriendo) Graciaaas! Ahora fuera!- Cerró fuerte la puerta Lynn-

-(Suspiro)(orinando) Ahhhh... Eso me pasa por tomar sodas XL en las noches!- Decía Lynn-

Lynn de repente se fijo en una sombra extraña detrás de las cortinas.

-(subiéndose la pijama) Hey, quien está detrás...- Decía Lynn mientras abrió la cortina-

-Gasp! Ly... Lynn!- Dijo sorprendida Lucy en la bañera desnuda-

-Lucy? Que haces aqui?- Preguntó algo rara Lynn-

-(sonrojada) Yo... estaba bañándome...- Decía Lucy algo nerviosa-

-Pero Linc estaba aquí antes... Sabes que olvídalo- Dijo Lynn desinteresada mientras salía del baño-

-(Suspiro) Por casi... Ay Linc... Nunca olvidaré esa noche... nunca..- Decía Lucy mientras se tocaba abajo-

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ronnie Anne...

-(levantándose)(suspiro) Otro mísero día más...- Decía Ronnie Anne-

-(abriendo la puerta) Hey! Buenos días Ronnie!- Dijo alegremente Bobby-

-(cara seria) Ahh... Que tal hermano- Dijo algo caída Ronnie Anne-

-Y dime que tal, como te sientes?- Preguntó Bobby-

-Nah... Como siempre...- Dijo Ronnie-

-(sentándose en la cama) Hey, he estado hablando con Lori en la noche sobre el tema, y ambos quedamos en que tendríamos otra doble cita en el restaurante Franco - mexicano... Eh que dices?- Decía Bobby-

-(con lágrimas en los ojos) Es que... No entiendes lo que me hizo...- Decía a punto de llorar Ronnie Anne-

-Hey tranquila, ninguna relación es perfecta. Mírame a Lori y a mí, no somos la pareja perfecta, tampoco la que nunca pelea. Siempre en una relación hay peleas, mal entendidos, que se pueden solucionar... Dime Lincoln te ha enviado un mensaje o algo?- Preguntó Bobby-

-(sollozando) No... No he visto... Tiré el teléfono al piso...- Dijo Ronnie Anne-

-Sabes que, Lincoln debe estar igual como lo estas tu ahora, porque no le llevas un ramo de flores mejor? Puede que, sea lo que haya pasado, sea un mal entendido- Dijo Bobby-

-(secándose las lágrimas) Tu crees?- Decía Ronnie Anne-

-(sonriendo) Claro! Un ramo de flores soluciona cualquier conflicto! Siempre me funcionó con Lori- Dijo Bobby riendo-

-(secándose las lágrimas)(sonriendo) Gracias Bobby, eres el mejor hermano del mundo- Dijo Ronnie Anne-

-(abrazándola) Vamos Ronnie, después de desayunar nos vamos a la florería, te parece?- Dijo Bobby-

-Que esperamos! Vamos! Vamos!- Dijo Ronnie Anne emocionada agarrándola del brazo a Bobby-

-(riendo) Tranquila Ronnie, tranquila, hay que comer primero y después vamos- Dijo Bobby-

-(pensando) Si... Puede que todo sea un mal entendido, Linc no sería capaz de hacer eso... Capaz fue una apuesta... O un reto...- Pensaba Ronnie Anne mientras iba al comedor-


End file.
